The Sixth Blight
by PolarBearsWillEatYou
Summary: 110 years after the Fifth Blight, Valkyrie, the Warden commander of Aynor, is warned of Razikale, the Old God next in line to be awakened by the darkspawn. Valkyrie has to muster her closest friends and enemies to vanquish the Sixth Blight. Rated T for violence, minor suggestive themes, and death. Valkyrie/Thorne. (I don't own Dragon age- Just my OC's and my little country, Aynor.)
1. The Chilly Pillow

Valkyrie walked up to the tavern as her silver and brown boots clanked against the ground. "The Chilly Pillow." She laughed. "Yup, this is the place." Her blond hair was pulled in one long braid, as always, and her green eyes were a grass color. She walked into the bar and looked around. In the corner of the tavern, she saw a familiar figure sitting at a table with cheap ale in a cheap mug in his hand. Valkyrie snuck behind him and grabbed his shoulders, whispering in his ear as he dropped his ale and it shattered on the floor. "Hello, Pebble."

"Shh, you only use the code language when we're plotting the quickest route to a bedroom." He laughed.

"Who says we're not?" She smirked, running her hand through his dark brown hair.

"As tempting as that is, we're not sleeping together in a place called the 'Chilly Pillow.' What if the pillows are actually chilly? What then, Val? Do you want to sleep on a chilly pillow?" He exaggerated.

"We wouldn't be sleeping, Thorne." She winked and moved her hand down his chest.

"Not in the Chilly Pillow, sweetheart." He laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Aww." She fake whined and sat across from him, looking into his blue eyes. "You didn't have too much ale before I showed up, right?"

"Don't worry. I only had half of the one you so nicely shattered on the floor. I don't want to get as drunk as Yuzzin." Thorne laughed.

"I don't think anyone can get as drunk as Yuzzin. Strange dwarf, that one." Valkyrie joked.

"It's more like no one can get as drunk and as often as Yuzzin. When Lorella got drunk, she was stumbling around, cursing at preists, and tried to kill Ara over half a cup of really cheap ale." Throne corrected.

"We are never, ever getting Lorella drunk again. That was awful. And extremely unexpected. I mean, she's such a sweet, small, little elf. Yuzzin's just an insane alcoholic." Valkyrie said.

"Yuzzin has an excuse for being a insane alcoholic. He's a desendant of that dwarf who was with the hero of Ferelden."

"Oghren?" Valkyrie suggested.

"Right. That was the name. But who cares about Ferelden, right? You're the princess of this country, Aynor. One day you'll be queen." Thorne reminded her.

"And you'll be my king." She smiled.

"For the last time, King Rollin is not going to let a mage-Not to mention an apostate you picked up off the road- become the leader of his country!"

"You're not an apostate I picked off the road. You're the apostate I fell in love with." Valkyrie put her hand on his cheek.

"I don't think he's gonna buy that one." Thorne joked.

"I would prove it to you, but you don't want to in the Chilly Pillow..." She trailed off suggestively.

"One room please!" Thorne yelled at the bartender.

**-The Next Morning- **

Thorne woke up and saw Valkyrie staring at him, mindlessly tracing patterns on his chest. "Morning sweetie." She smiled and kissed him. "Was the pillow warm enough for you?"

"Only because you're here." He smiled and kissed her back.

"I hate to interrupt, but you have a visitor." A voice called through the cheap wooden door. "Someone named Ivran."

Valkyrie jumped up and put on her silver and brown armor quickly. She slung her bow and quiver over her back and looked at Thorne, who was lazily getting out of bed and putting on leather armor. He vowed never to wear robes again when he escaped from the Circle, but needed it to be light so he could still move in it. Valkyrie had suggested leather, and he had quickly agreed.

Valkyrie threw open the door and saw the shy elf man standing in the middle of the tavern, his light drakeskin armor and dragonbone daggers shining. His tiny elven frame made him seem even more out of place than the dalish tattoos covering most of the right side of his face. He nervously ran his hand through his own blond hair and looked around. He looked up at them with pale blue eyes. "Princess Commander Valkyrie and Lieutenant Thorne!" He saluted them and bowed.

"Ivran, I've been your commander for years, and princess since your birth, just call me Val." She laughed.

"I've come to report that Ara, Yuzzin, and Sumia are waiting for you two in the nearby town of Naporia, in the tavern." He said nervously.

"Alright, come along Thorne, let's go. Ivran, you're coming too." Valkyrie said and they walked out the door.

"Wait! Someone has to pay for your bill!" The bartender yelled at them.

"You would dare talk that way to the princess of the country of your birth, Aynor? Geez, Ted." Thorne glared at him, tapping on his leg signaling Val that he forgot his coin purse at home.

"You ain't no princess of Aynor." Ted looked at Valkyrie and noticed her royal armor, bow, and little steel crown. "Or... maybe you are. Fine. Leave, quick!"

The three scurried out. "Thanks for being a princess, love." Thorne laughed.

"You say that like I can help it." She said and kissed him.

"Erm... excuse me? We have to get going." Ivran said in his normally quiet and shy voice.

"Oh. Yes." Valkyrie said, awkwardly brushing herself off and walking towards Naporia.


	2. Naporia

"Ok, **that **has got to be the worst tavern name I've ever heard." Valkyrie laughed.

"And we thought 'The Chilly Pillow' was bad." Thorne looked up at the name.

"I think it's cute." Ivran added.

"_The Automatic Kitten.' _Who comes up with these things?" Valkyrie said as she walked in.

Lorella looked up and saw the three. "Valkyrie! Thorne! You're here!" Lorella was the same age as Ivran, Valkyrie, and Thorne, twenty-three, but she was quite small for her age. She had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail, and her large ears stood out, and she was wearing light drakeskin armor that was a slightly lighter shade than Ivran's. She had big, blue eyes, and came from the same dalish clan as Ivran, and they had known each other since birth, but weren't actually related like some of the clan members. Delicate light black dalish markings trailed down the right side of her face. Her bow and arrows were slung over her back, and her daggers were in holsters on her belt, just like Valkyrie.

"'Lookie there! It's the comman-derader." Yuzzin stumbled out, still drunk as always. He had long brown hair and a beard that went to the middle of his belly. He was wearing heavy steel armor that had been fitted especially for a dwarf, specifically Yuzzin. He had brown eyes strained from the alcohol.

"Val! Thorne!" Ara stood up from her chair, completley sober despite the substanstial amount of empty mugs on her side of the table. She was wearing blue chasind robes with long boots and furry shoulder pads. She had long black hair that went just past her shoulder and cold blue eyes. She was quite beautiful for the average Aynor woman. "You been taking care of Val, brother?" She asked Thorne.

"Valkyrie can take care of herself quite well, sister." He laughed.

"I'm referring to the bedroom." She winked.

"You have **no** idea." Valkyrie laughed.

Thorne's face turned red. "So... where's Sumia?"

"She's up up at the warden memorial. She wants us to recruit a good friend of hers." Ara replied.

"Alright. Where is he?" Valkyrie asked.

"Over there." She pointed. "I didn't catch his name."

At the table in the corner, a rather attractive man with black hair and piercing blue eyes was sitting, a glass of quite expensive vodka in his hand. He smiled at Valkyrie and winked at Ara. He was wearing white armor with a stripe across the chest, he had a sword and shield on him.

Suddenly, mumbling could be heard behind the three.

"I love you..." He breathed. "So much..."

They turned around and saw Lorella with her hands on each side of Ivran against the wall, holding him there and kissing him.

"I think it's only fair if we participate." Thorne grinned and looked at Valkyrie.

"I agree." Valkyrie smirked and he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her closer and kissing her. Valkyrie wrapped her right leg around his waist and ran her hand through his hair as they slammed against the wall.

Ara looked around awkwardly, laughing a bit. She looked over at the corner table and noticed the man was gone. Suddenly, he was in front of her. "Hello, it's Ara, right?" He asked in a thick Starkhaven accent.

"Uh.. Yes! I, uh, didn't catch your name." Ara said, stuttering. _Pull yourself together, Ara! _

"Jack." He said, smiling at her.

After all the kissing had ended, the group all sat at a large table and looked at each other.

"Thorne... can I ask you something?" Ivran looked at him.

"Yes, what is it?" He responded, his left hand on top of Valkyrie's.

"I thought you didn't believe in the Maker?" He asked.

"I don't." He looked confused.

"That's strange. Last night, I got there quite late and when I was about to knock on the door the bartender told me you and Valkyrie were in, I heard you say 'D-Dear M-Maker!'" Ivran said in a perfect imitation of Thorne's Ferelden accent.

Thorne's face turned red and Yuzzin burped loudly and looked at Ivran. "I'm drunk, and even I can tell they were cadoodlin'"

The room erupted in laughter and Ivran's face turned deep red as the door to the tavern swung open. A boy in blue and silver Grey Warden armor stumbled in, covered in blood, and tried to support himself on the group's table. "R-Ra-a-z-z-i-kale." He took a deep breath and looked at Valkyrie. "R-Razikale. He's coming." The boy then fell backwards onto the Automatic Kitten's floor.

Lorella sprung up and placed two delicate fingers on the scout's neck. "No pulse. He's dead." She announced gravely.

"We need to figure out who Razikale is." Thorne said, gripping Valkyrie's hand tightly.


End file.
